


A good day.

by stellarlies



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hell yeah becuase we all need one-shot Kaneki fics in our lifes, M/M, One-shot Kaneki/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good days were rare, but Kaneki welcomed them when they came. Though the day got better when he knew the guy with the prettiest smile ever. </p><p>-One-shot Kaneki meets Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I was going to do it, you tumblr usser: space-dementia49.
> 
> English is not my first language so easy on that.

  _It’s a good day,_  Kaneki thought while preparing coffee for a client, his larges but skilfull hands serving the liquid in the cup with expertise. He wasn’t the kind to put too many thoughts on how a day was going, but this day was different. It was genuinely a good day. The weather was nice, not too hot or too cold, the clients were not as stupid as always, some of they were even bearable, and there was, as oddly as it could sound, a sense of hope in the ambient. Like if something good was about to happen. He didn’t get the hint on why, but he supposed it was just one of those good days. It was also a Saturday, so maybe that was the reason.

 “Kaneki-senpai, he’s the guy I was talking you about. He’s really cute, but I don’t know, he’s a, you know, and I don’t think it’s a good idea he’s being so insistent with me, he may find out something”. Touka whispered next to him.

She was having troubles with a client, she felt he was very insisting on knowing her. It never occurred on his turns, so Kaneki didn’t have the time to see him. He wasn’t going to scare the guy or nothing, he just wanted to see what the trouble was. If Touka was right in being worried about the guy. And if that was the true, then he would have to eliminate that human. He had to stay their secret safe, especially after what happened with that ghoul investigator. Touka was still young and unexperienced, she could let slip important information, putting them in danger.

Touka was whispering things about the guy, so he looked around, only to find the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

 “Good morning! Hi, Touka! How you are? Could you give me a capuchinno, please?” the one with the beautiful smile said, supporting himself in the bar. Touka smiled back, and turn out to make some worried expressions to Kaneki. He smirked lightly and made her signs saying to calm herself. He looked to the guy again, trying to figure out what was the issue with him, and the guy looked back and smiled, again.

 “Hi! I don’t think I know you…”

  _Shit, I was staring at him._  He was surprised, the smile of the human was caring and his eyes didn’t showed any discomfort at his staring.

 “Kaneki... Kaneki Ken”. He was a little bit nervous? It was just a guy, damn, why he was feeling like this?

The blond nodded in understanding, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.  “The name is Nagachika Hideyoshi, but please call me Hide”. 

 It was a good name. “Hide?” And it tasted good in his lips. “Then Hide is it. I’ll be back in a second”.

 Kaneki walked quickly to give the coffee to the person who asked it, and went back immediately were Hide it was, Hide sending him small glances, even if Touka was in front of him serving his order.

 “Thanks Touka! You’re as sweet as always!” Hide said before taking a sip and humming aprovably.

 Kaneki laughed sarcastically while taking a washcloth and cleaning the bar around where Hide was.

 Hide furrowed the browns but only smiled.

 "So, Kaneki. Never watched you here, I’ve been coming here for weeks, are you new?”. Hide said scratching his cheek.

 “No, I actually have more time here than Touka-chan, but my turns are usually in the morning”.

 “I’ve been coming on the evenings, so that must be why”. 

 “Yeah, that must be why”.

 There was a silent between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.  _This is nice_ , Kaneki thought. He liked to have a nice talk, but he cared a lot for silence. Kaneki thought it was a shame the schedule confussion... maybe he could take some turns in the evening? It wouldn't be that hard, just talking with the manager and... 

 "So… mmm… Are you Touka’s friend?” Hide asked searching conversation. Kaneki realized it was a weak try but just smirked.

“You could say so… We don’t really know each other that much, but yes, sort of…”

 “That’s nice…”

Both looked for another direction embarrassed. Ok, Kaneki took his words off, this was uncomfortable. I mean, that awkward sensation bothering his stomach _couldn’t_ be normal. He also felt heat in all his face, definitely not normal or adequate.

He looked at the guy in front of him. He was handsome, really handsome. He had a really nice, long, reaching his shoulders blond hair. His eyes were chocolate brown and he felt he could melt for how warm they seem. He looked so nice, appear to be such a bright and good person...

  _A human._

 Kaneki’s mind realized this quitting the smirk of his face. He was going to take some orders instead but Hide stopped him quickly.

 “It was something I said?” He joked lightly, but he had an odd, forcefull smile attached on his face. 

 “I actually have to keep working, y’know...”. He didn't wanted to go away of the guy, he really didn't, but he didn't know if this way a good idea. Besides, he was indeed working.

 “Yeah, right. Work. I forget that you were working" Hide said with a small shade of pink adorning his cheeks "Ok, how about this. This…” He took out of his backpack some paper and pencil and wrote something quickly. “Is my number. You can call me anytime you want. If you want to call me at all, of course, not pressure”.

 He drank all the coffee in a sip, leaving a small moustache of spume in his lip. Kaneki found it cute. He cleaned it, waved his hand as a goodbye, with a smile (this time genuine, Kaneki though with relief) on his face, and in his way off he seemed to remind something.

 “Goodbye, Touka-chan! I hope I can see you again!” Touka just wawved her hand in return, and like that, Hide left the place.

 Kaneki looked at the door with a careful expression, and then he chuckled. He put the number inside his pocket and turn around to find a Touka with an amused expression.

 "What?” Kaneki asked oblivious, still smiling for the number. 

 “So… You have that guy’s number uh? Well, I guess being changed with you is not that bad. Be careful. Have fun, Kaneki-senpai!”

 Kaneki felt an uncomfortable feeling in his cheeks (definitely not a blush) and smiled again (a definitely not dorky smile of a sudden crush, not at all), looking at other places which weren't Touka's face, and didn’t even tried to said something against what she just said.

 He then smirked, and they look each other knowingly.

 “You’re going to be carefull, right?”

 Kaneki get serious and sighed: “Of course. I’ll handle him if he knows too much, I promise”.

 “Nah, he seems like a good human. If there’s something like that aside of Yoriko”.

 Kaneki wanted to believe there were good humans. There were good ghouls, right? He wanted to believe such. Under his perspective, humans were the one who were bad, but with Hide, he felt he wanted to change that thought. That was nice. _Maybe I'll call him._ He thought while started to work again. And nothing, not even that annoying guy who was screaming because he served him a latte by mistake, was able to took that little smile he carried all day long in his face.

  _Yes, it was definitely a good day_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've been having Hidehaise and One-shot Kaneki/Hide feelings. The usual. Because, dayum. I think I'm gonna participate in the Hidehaise week, I'll cross finger. I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep writting about this two (there is a chance I will, but I'm not promising anything) but this was really fun to make! This dorks! <3 <3 I know it's really... nothing, but I couldn't bring myself to write about them already knowing each other... I just couldn't. 
> 
> So thanks a lot for reading! Again, sorry for the English. See you!


End file.
